Sonic and Kirby go to Hogwarts
by Cmpteraddict
Summary: Sonic/Kirby/Harry Potter crossover. Characters of the different worlds get letters from owls... ON REALLY LONG HIATUS
1. Mysterious Letters

Sonic and the rest of his gang were on Mobius. Amy was dragging Sonic onto the beach.

"Sonic, come on! Come along to the beach with the rest of us," Amy said.

Sonic was trying to drag himself away from her grip. Everyone else was already at the beach. A flock of owls hovered above them. Sonic and Amy wondered why owls were here during the day. Then the flock separated. Two of them went straight to Amy and Sonic. They swooped down onto them, dropping two small letters in front of them. When the owls swooped down on them, they had ducked. Now, they stood up and saw the letter in front of them. They read:

_Sonic (or Amy)_

_Near the Beach_

_Mobius_

_Speed Galaxy_ (A/N: made this up)

Meanwhile, Shadow, Rouge, and Silver were had gotten letters. Shadow wondered if it was a prank. Rouge was wondering if there was someone stalking her. Silver sensed it was real enough and wanted to go see this strange magic.

Tails was in the workshop also looking at the letter that described his location. He opened it. It said:

_Dear Mr. Tails (Or any of the other Sonic character)_

_I have been pleased to inform that you have been invited to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There will be a dimensional portal opening at 12 pm near you in two days . You have all that time to prepare. The portal will take you to Diagon Alley._

_There you will meet the headmaster and he will tell you what to do. There will also be some other people from a different galaxy along with you. Hogwarts has accepted people from your galaxy due to the amount of magic you possess. Please come to learn more about this magic. We hope to see you soon._

_Professor McGonagall_

* * *

Meanwhile at Pop Star…

Fumu, Bun and Kirby were playing around when a letter appeared in front of Kirby.

"Poyo?" said Kirby.

"Hey what's that?" Bun said.

"I don't know…" Fumu trailed off.

They looked at the address.

_Kirby _

_Pupupu village_

_Pop Star_

_Star Galaxy_

They looked at the address and then at the back. There was a wax seal with an 'H' on it. Fumu opened Kirby's letter.

_Dear Kirby,_

_We have been pleased to inform you that you have been invited to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There will be a dimensional portal opening up at around 12pm in two days. Please pack your bags and enter the portal. You have all that time to prepare. The portal will take you to Diagon Alley. There you will meet the headmaster and he will tell you what to do. There will also be some other people from a different galaxy along with you. Hogwarts has accepted people from your galaxy due to the amount of magic you possess. Please come to learn more about this magic. We hope to see you soon._

_Professor McGonagall_

Fumu and Bun couldn't wait to get there, but Fumu went to see Meta Knight to see if this was a hoax by Nightmare. Kirby had no idea so he and Bun just followed Fumu.

Meta Knight, Sword, and Blade were looking at the letter that had appeared out of thin air in front of Meta Knight. Meta Knight seemed unfazed by what the letter said but Sword and Blade wondered if it was a fake generated by Nightmare. Meta Knight sensed the magic in the letter and wondered if it was a fake. He noticed Fumu, Bun, and Kirby walking toward him.

"Meta Knight, do you know what this letter is talking about? Is it from Nightmare?" Fumu asked, showing the letter to Meta Knight. Meta Knight glanced at the letter, noticing that it was the same letter he had also gotten.

"No, Fumu, I do not and I am sure it is not from Nightmare. However, I will accompany Kirby to his destination," said Meta Knight while showing his letter to Fumu.

Fumu looked on in shock. She didn't expect that. Fumu sighed in relief. _At least someone will be able to take care of Kirby._ Fumu thought.

"Fumu, go and get whatever things Kirby has and pack it. I will also pack things we may possibly need in the future," said Meta Knight. Fumu dragged Kirby and Bun away to get Kirby's things packed.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Sonic, Tails, Amy, Shadow, Rouge, and Silver were packing to see if it was true. Shadow, Silver and Sonic finished packing first. They didn't were many clothes anyway. Tails was fourth as he was packing in his toolbox and other technological items. The girls took the longest to pack. They were packing makeup, their wardrobe, rings, necklaces, and other things too. It was almost like they were moving.

"Remind me, why are going to this _"school"_ again?" asked Shadow.

"It seems rather suspicious and perhaps we can learn a new from of combat," Silver suggested.

"Well, we might as well try," said Tails.

The portal opened and they all stepped through.

Meanwhile…

"Fumu, do you have Kirby's things?" asked Meta Knight.

"Yes, I do," replied Fumu.

"Don't worry sir. We'll make sure that King Dedede doesn't cause any trouble," said Sword.

"Thank you," said Meta Knight.

They stepped through the portal that opened near them.

Professor Dumbledore was waiting for them at Diagon Alley. He patiently sat at a nearby table. Two portals opened near him and 6 people stepped through one and 2 stepped through the other. Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat and said,

"Welcome, newcomers, to Diagon Alley on Planet Earth."

* * *

** Well, thats the beggining of my story. Vote on my poll. Rate and Review. No Flames. Should I continue this story? Anyway, I will need people to tell me in their reviews (Or PM me) about what each characters wands should be. If you dont choose then I will randomly make a wand name out of nowhere. People whose wands are chosen will get their names said near watever wand they chose. Please tell me if you would rather remain anonymous. Also, tell me if I messed up on any Sonic things. The only things I have watched about him are from fanfics and the TV show "Sonic X" **

**Thanks.**

**Cmpteraddict**


	2. Going to Gringotts

**Hi. Sorry for the late chapter. I'm trying my best. This chapter may seem strange to you(it did to me, somehow) i havent seen this chapter since early January 2010. **

* * *

Each group looked at each other before looking toward the headmaster.

"What are puffballs doing here?" asked Shadow.

"I don't know…" Amy trailed off. Amy saw Kirby's face.

"Poyo!" Kirby said.

"Awww!" Amy said and ran over to hug Kirby, "He is so cute!"

Meta Knight inched slightly away from her a little bit. They heard a cough. All eyes turned toward the headmaster.

"Greetings," said Professor Dumbledore, "as you can see, you have arrived at your destination. I am Professor Dumbledore and I am Headmaster of the school Hogwarts. Are we happening to be missing someone?"

Everyone glanced around. Then a third portal opened up and haggard looking Knuckles came into view. He had left the Master Emerald under the care of the Chaotix, however, if needed; he could summon the Master Emerald to this world.

"Hey, Knuckles, where you've been?" said Sonic.

"Getting ready," Knuckles said, "I owe the Chaotix a lot of money now."

"For taking care of the emerald?" asked Sonic.

"Yes, and for accidentally almost blowing up their ship by accident when I fought with Dr. Eggman," said Knuckles.

"Well, it appears we have everybody. Now then, I will give each of you a pouch of money. You will use these to buy the books you need, your wand, and a pet if you want to," said Dumbledore.

Dumbledore turned to a wall near him and tapped several different bricks on the wall. The bricks suddenly separated and formed an entrance to an alley.

"This is Diagon Alley, where you will find all the stuff you need. Go to the Gringotts bank and withdraw money from your account. We have already set up your accounts so that you may withdraw or deposit currency. I've already taken some of the currency from your home worlds and exchanged them for our currency. I will hand you your keys to your account later. The accounts have already been filled with a reasonable sum of money from your homeworld account. You will need to purchase some books and a wand. You may purchase an optional pet; however, you have to take care of it yourself. Here are the train tickets, you must go to Station 9 ¾ for the Hogwarts Express train." Professor Dumbledore said while handing them keys to their personal vault.

Dumbledore apparated away and left the two groups standing there. Meta Knight and Kirby were the first people to enter the alley. Sonic and Shadow were next, and then the rest of Sonic's gang soon followed. They headed toward the Gringotts bank. They noticed the amount of stores that passed and the strange items in there.

"Even though the Professor gave us a map, I hope we don't get lost," said Tails.

They soon arrived at the bank, considering it was very big, and saw an inscription on the door. The Pop star residents still remained unusually quiet. They read the inscription:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn, _

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath out floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

They looked at the inscription and wondered why it sounded so gloomy.

"Well, Rouge, you probably shouldn't steal from here," Knuckles chuckled.

"Well, I won't. It's probably full of junk anyway," said Rouge, who was secretly thinking about stealing something.

They entered the bank and were shocked to find little goblins owning this place. They calmly waited in line for quite a while. When they got to the goblin, the goblin looked at them strangely.

"We are here to open and withdraw money from out accounts," announced Sonic.

"Do you have your key?" asked the goblin staring at them. They all showed them their key. The goblin nodded then signaled another goblin to come. The other goblin signaled them to follow him. They loaded into the black cart.

The cart rocketed off to a speed that could rival Sonic. It turned left and right so much it was hard to remember how many turns it had gone through. It stopped with a sickening lurch. Knuckles and Amy were green in the face. Kirby and Tails were hiding in their seats. Meta Knight, Shadow, Silver and Rouge were unfazed. Sonic had a smile on his face and wanted to do that again.

"Vault 892" the goblin said.

"That's me," Rouge stepped up and handed her key to the goblin.

The goblin took her key and unlocked the safe. Rouge's eyes sparkled as she saw the amount of money in the vault. She quickly took a bag, and stuffed a lot of the gold, silver, and bronze coins in it. She left the safe. They all piled back into the cart, though some of them went reluctantly. The cart sped through the many mazes and stopped eventually.

"Vault 921" said the goblin. Silver stepped up and handed his key to the goblin. Silver then took an average amount of money and stepped back into the cart carefully. The cart sped on.

After each of them had gone through all the vaults, they noticed that only one hour had passed since they had gone to the vaults.

"Well, I suppose we should get our books," Tails said.

* * *

**Sorry, I have gotten an annoying writer's block that prevents me from updating any of my stories. There are some missing parts(I think) however, PM if you want me to add more and i will try to continue.**

**Again, I apologize for this late chapter. The first chapter was an experiment to see if anyone would actually read this. **

**Note that I might not be able to update often and there may be a long period of time between this chapter and the next. I try to keep chapters at 1000 words minimum but this chapter has below that. **

**Sorry,**

**Cmpteraddict**


End file.
